Love Wars
by CSIfreak89
Summary: COMPLETE What happens when Sara and Grissom play practical jokes on each other and another CSI gets annoyed? GSR
1. Shaving Cream

**A/N: I know it's a little out of character, and that continues through the story a little bit, but it was a really fun story to write so I thought I might as well post it. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

'_What a long day,' _Sara Sidle thought as she walked to the locker room to grab her purse before she went home.

She opened her locker and saw the bag of things she had picked up from the store before she had come to work. Not remembering what she had bought she opened the bag. Toothpaste, a magazine, shaving cream and a granola bar that was supposed to have been her lunch.

Sara rolled her eyes at her forgetful habits and grabbed the stuff she needed and walked out of the locker room.

"Hey Greg, I'm headed home, see you tonight," she said as Greg stopped in front of her.

"Yeh." He smiled. "Oh, you've got to come see Grissom! He fell asleep in the break room."

"Grissom sleeping? At work?" she said doubtfully. She wasn't even sure if he slept at all, but at work? Not likely.

"Come see for yourself," he said and slung his arm around her shoulder to lead her to the break room. "Told you," he said as they peered through the doorway at a sleeping, and snoring Grissom. His arm lay stretched straight on the table, palm up and his head was resting on his arm.

"Well I already took a picture, so I'm going to get out of here," Greg said and left.

'_This is too perfect,'_ she thought as she remembered the shaving cream in her bag.

If she had learned anything from her foster brother Jimmy, it was practical jokes. She couldn't help herself. She quietly took the vanilla scented shaving cream out of the bag and found a string that would have to serve as a feather. She popped off the cap and pressed down on the top of the can, letting out a big pile of white shaving cream on his hand.

Thankful he didn't wake up she twirled the string over his face, letting it tickle his nose. Grissom's nose twitched as she ran it over his face again.

She saw him begin to move and dropped the string on his face and dashed out of the room, kneeling beside the doorway so she could see him.

His head raised off his arm and his hand reflexively flew up to his face. Shaving cream made a loud smacking sound and went everywhere. It splashed on his shirt, the table and when his hand came back down she saw his face entirely covered with it.

She let out a snort and quickly covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"What the Hell?" she heard him mumble. He wiped his eyes off with his clean hand and looked down at all the white cream. Looking around the room he saw nobody, then he looked over at the doorway.

'_Shit!'_ she thought as she moved away quickly. She got off the floor and practically ran to her car. _'He better not have seen me,'_ she thought and drove away.

Grissom blinked. Was that Sara or was he just seeing things? He walked over to the sink and rinsed his face off. Not bothering to wipe the table off, he looked around for Sara. He spotted Catherine instead.

"Hey. Have you seen Sara?" He asked, peeking his head into the room Catherine was working in.

"Yeh, she flew by a few minutes ago. Looked like she had somewhere to be," Catherine said. "Uh, you've got something on your cheek." She pointed to a blob of shaving cream that he had missed.

A grunt was the only thing she got in response as he turned and walked out of the building.

"Goodbye to you too. Oh I'm fine, thanks for asking," she mumbled to nobody. _'He's so not a people person,'_ Catherine thought and shook her head.

Grissom yawned and realized how tired he was, after all he and his team had just pulled doubles and had been running all over the city. Not to mention that he had been rudely interrupted during his nap. He made a mental note never to fall asleep at work again.

'_Payback can be fun though,'_ he thought and came up with the perfect prank for Sara as he pulled into a parking space at the mall.

**TBC**


	2. Alarms

**A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews. Here's the next chapter, and I promise I am going somewhere with this, eventually.**

Sara found it extremely difficult to keep a straight face as Grissom walked into the conference room the next night.

"What's so funny?" Greg whispered into her ear.

"Tell you later," she said and turned her attention to Grissom, who was clearing his throat to get their attention.

"Sara, Greg you guys have a B&E at a local jewelry store." He handed Sara a file and gave her a knowing look.

'_Oh crap he knows it was me,'_ she thought as she and Greg walked out to the parking lot.

"So, spill, what's going on?" Greg asked.

"You know the old shaving cream trick?" She asked reluctantly.

"Yeh, shaving cream on the hand, feather on the face…" he said, not fully knowing where she was going with this.

"Well, I did it yesterday. To Grissom," she confessed.

Greg lost it, he started laughing so hard Sara was starting to get worried that he was going to turn blue. "Are you serious?" he said, clutching his stomach and trying to breath.

"I don't know what came over me, I was in some kind of weird mood or something." No matter how much she thought it over she couldn't find a reason for what she did.

"So, what's your next prank?" he asked after he finally finished laughing at the mental picture of Grissom with shaving cream all over his face. "You know I have some good ideas if you ever want something a little more original."

"That was a one time thing, Greg. I could get in trouble for that. Now let's go, we've got work to do," she said and climbed into the car.

* * *

Grissom had a bit of time to waste after he dropped a bunch of stuff of at trace and DNA, and couldn't do anymore with the case until he had those results. He turned the small white object over in his palm and considered actually going through with his plan.

He had purchased a small, yet really loud buzzer. It had two parts, when they were together it was silent but when separated a loud shrill came out of the larger piece.

'_Hey, she had me smelling like vanilla, this isn't half as bad as her little antic, and she started it,' _he thought childishly and peeled the paper off the adhesive strip and opened Sara's locker.

It was hard for him not to snoop as he stuck one piece on the door and the other right inside the locker. Flipping the small black 'on' switch he quickly shut the door, but not before the alarm went off briefly. Grissom hid the 'evidence' under a shirt in his locker and made a note to get rid of it later.

"What was that?" Nick said, running in.

"It was that loud?" Grissom asked, avoiding the question.

"I heard it all the way from trace," he said and handed Grissom a manila envelope. "Your results were ready. Hodges wanted me to give you them."

"Okay, thanks," he said and left, hoping to avoid any further questioning.

* * *

"It sometimes amazes me how stupid people are. I mean, did they really think we wouldn't find out that it was just a scheme to get insurance money?" Sara said to Greg in the hallway, carrying the necessary paperwork for the "B&E" in a file.

"Desperate times,' Greg began.

"Call for desperate measures, yeh I know, but still," Sara said and glanced down at her watch. "Shift's over so for a change I think I'm going to leave on time."

"Good idea, see you later," Greg said and took off in the other direction.

Sara walked past one of the layout rooms and saw Grissom. He looked up form his work and smiled at her. _'Guess he's not mad about it,'_ she thought and walked into the locker room, which was right across from the room Grissom was in.

Sara walked to her locker humming 'We Belong Together' by Mariah Carrey. What an easy day it had been, for once she actually felt relaxed. She opened her locker and an earsplitting shrill made her jump and sent the file in her hands flying.

"Ahhhh…" she screamed. "Holy shit!" she grabbed her heart and tried to breath.

Finding the off switch she flicked it off and sat down and tried to control her breathing. She glanced across the hallway to see Grissom laughing, he noticed that she saw him and tried to be subtle by turning his attention to his work.

'_I will so get him for that,'_ she thought once her heartbeat returned to normal. And she knew exactly who to call. She grabbed her purse, picked up the fileand gave Grissom a sarcastic smile on her way out.


	3. Tied Up

**A/N: Shorter chapterI know but the next one is longer.

* * *

A week had passed without any pranks from Sara and Grissom, though they kept a close eye on each other.**

"Coffee?" Sara asked Grissom as she poured herself a cup.

"Sure."

"Sugar's on the table," she said after handing him a cup.

He grabbed the sugar and stopped right before he poured it in his cup. He unscrewed the cap, licked his finger and put some of the sugar on it. Tasting it he realized that, in fact, it was sugar and not salt.

Sara rolled her eyes. _'Does he really think I'd pull that? He should be so lucky,'_ she thought with an evil smile.

"So are you going to follow up with Brass tonight?" she asked him.

"Yeh, if you don't mind processing here at the lab."

"No problem," she said. "Catch up with you later." She smiled and left the room.

Grabbing the clear fishing line she had put in her locker she headed to Grissom's office.

The day she had called Greg he had already had this idea ready, which made her wonder how much thought he had really put into this.

She tied a string to the phone, one to the pencil holder, one to a pop up post-it holder and one more to his black leather address book. Then she took one last piece and tied all the ends together and tied one more string that conected everything tothe end of one of the legs of his chair.

She smiled at her lovely work and briefly wondered if she had gone too far. Shaking the thought away she quietly left and nearly got run over by a speed-walking Catherine.

"Ah! Sorry," Sara said.

Catherine smiled and stared to walk away then stopped mid-step. "Hey, what were you doing in Grissom's office?"

"Uh," Sara searched for an excuse, "just looking for him," she said lamely.

'_Another prank,'_ Catherine thought. She wasn't as clueless as they all thought, and quite frankly she was getting fed up with all the nonsense going around. "Right," she said and took off down the hallway again.

'_Close one,'_ Sara thought._ 'I better get some work done.'_

Sara actually managed to get a lot done that night. She called some window manufacturers for information, processed the victims clothes, checked with DNA and was running back round checks on some of the suspects.

"I am so fed up with these people!" Grissom said from the doorway.

"Why?" Sara asked without taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"They are all telling different stories and somehow all skating around the truth."

"I had more luck here," she said and filled him in on what she had done all day.

"Alright. I'm going to go to my office and see if I can make sense of these phone records," he said and set off for his office.

'_I'm so fed up with people giving me bullshit!'_ he thought as he rubbed away the start of a migraine and yanked out his chair forcefully with his other hand. Items from his desk went flying towards him, his pencil holder scattering a variety of writing implements around the room, and his address book hitting him in the gut. He noticed the phone and something else go flying to the floor with a loud crash.

He didn't know why but as soon as he got over the shock he found himself laughing hysterically. _'Good one Sara,'_ he thought as Catherine appeared in his doorway.

She arched a brow. "What are you _doing_? You know what, forget it," she held up a hand."I don't need to know," she said and remembered the reason why she had come there in the first place. "I need your help with something."

"What is it?" he said, still smiling.

"Experiment," she said.

Grissom got up and followed her out, not even bothering to out his phone back on the desk.


	4. Fed Up

**A/N: Here's the last chapter. Please review, but keep it nice.

* * *

**

Grissom hadn't been planning another joke but when he was rinsing out his coffee mug with the hose from the sink he got the greatest idea, and all he needed was a rubber band. He walked back to his office and grabbed a rubber band from the desk.

'_Perfect,'_ he thought, _'Nick and Warrick are out in the field, and Greg's busy with Catherine on a case.'_ He slipped the rubber band tightly around the trigger and aimed the nozzle at himself. He smiled and got back to the work he had been doing in his office.

* * *

"Hey, Greg," Catherine said looking up from a stack of letters. "I'm going to go get a cup of tea, be right back."

He nodded and continued working.

Catherine strode down the hallway to the break room. Grabbing a mug from the cabinet she went to the sink. She turned on the water and instead of it coming out of the faucet it came straight out of the hose and on to her cherry red T-shirt. She quickly shut the water off but not before she got completely soaked.

'_That's it!'_ she thought, slamming down the mug and taking off in search of Grissom, who she found in trace talking to Hodges.

"Grissom!" she yelled, despite the fact that he was only standing four feet away from her.

He turned to look at her and judging by the water on her shirt he was in trouble.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" she asked, her voice still muchlouder than necessary.

"It wasn't supposed…" She glared at him and Grissom decided it was better justto be quiet.

Catherine turned her glare to Hodges. "What are you looking at?" she snarled.

Hodges let out a cat like hiss and returned his attention to his microscope.

"Look Catherine, I'm," Grissom began.

"Forget about it," she said and went to change into her spare shirt.

After she changed she went back to where she had been working with Greg. He glanced up at her.

"Where's the tea? And weren't you wearing a different shirt?"

"Don't ask. Hey, you helped Sara with that one gag, right?" she asked.

"Yeh." He said, and then added, "How'd you know about that?"

"Give me some credit. Anyway, I need a plan to teach both of them a lesson and possibly do something about the sexual tension between them." He gave her a confused look. "Oh come on like you don't see it?"

"What do you have in mind?" he asked with a smile.

* * *

Shortly after shift ended the next night Catherine went in search of Sara while Greg went to find Grissom. Their plan was in action.

"Hey, Sara can you meet me in front of the locker room in 15?"

"Uh, I 'm kind of busy, what do you need?" Sara asked, looking up from her table.

"Shifts over you know?" Catherine reminded her. "Locker room, 15 minutes," she said and left before Sara had a chance to protest.

She went in search of Greg, hoping he'd had luck with convincing Grissom.

"Hey how'd it go?" Catherine asked Greg once she found him.

"Great, you?"

"I told her, and knowing Sara she'll be curious and come. How'd you get Grissom to agree?" she asked, realizing that Grissom would needsome sort ofexplanation.

"I told him that I found a bug in my apartment that I couldn't identify and I had it in my locker. You should have seen his eyes," Greg explained.

"Bugs," Catherine said and rolled her eyes. "Good thinking."

"Now what do we do?" Greg wondered.

"Now, we wait," Catherine said.

They both took seats on the benches in the locker room and watched the clock, willing it to move faster. Sara and Grissom still hadn't showed upafter 15 minutes had passed.

"You really think this is going to work?" Greg asked, getting impatient.

"It has to," Catherine said with determination. "Just give it time."

After waiting a total of 25 minutes Catherine spotted Grissom walking towards them from the left and Sara coming from the right.

"You ready?" Catherine asked Greg.

"You betcha."

Grissom and Sara reached the locker room at the same time, both taking one more step they both suddenly lost their balance, arms flailing, and reaching for something to hang on to. They both fell clumsily, Sara landing close to Grissom. She quickly pushed herself away and looked down at her hand.

"What is this?" Sara asked Grissom.

"Some kind of clear oil," he said. Standing up carefully he offered Sara his hand. She took it and came up way to fast, knocking into Grissom's body and holding onto his arms so they both didn't end up on the floor again.

"Now," Catherine whispered to Greg, who pulled a string and released four pillows full of goose feathers over Sara and Grissom's heads.

Sara's arms flew into the air, trying to avoid to white fluff. Her efforts having the opposite effect she ended up covered in them. When the feathers stopped falling Grissom, who was slightly less covered, took a glance at Sara and actually started laughing.

"You look like a chicken," he said, suppressing a laugh.

Sara let out a fake laugh, smiled sweetly and shoved Grissom back down into the oil. She looked down at him and started laughing for real. But ever so slyly Grissom grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. She landed right next to him once again and this time didn't make an effort to move right away.

"You've got a feather right…" she plucked a feather out of his hair. "There." She smiled.

He laughed and knew that wasn't the only feather that was on him. He leaned up and tried to push himself off the floor but ended up face to face with Sara instead. He looked into her eyes and saw the funny person she was shining through her rough exterior. He put a hand softly on her cheek and kissed her.

Catherine and Greg watched the success of their plan from just inside the locker room.

"And we didn't even need the third part," Greg mused.

Once Sara and Grissom separated and managed to get up safely Catherine and Greg got up and stood in the doorway.

"Have you two learned your lesson yet?" Catherine asked with a smile.

Grissom and Sara glanced at each other and then stared back at Catherine and Greg in disbelief.

**THE END!**


End file.
